Does He love me?
by elladcutie
Summary: Bella wants to be love by Edward but she doesnt know the right way to show it. edward already loves her but she wants more. will she go to far. will he want the same. read...better than it sounds...E/B R/E E/C A/J.. rated M for Chapter 10!
1. The Begining

The way thay talk is written like this:

_Bella_

_**Edward**_

**Emmet**

_Rosalie_

Alice

_**Carlisle**_

**Jasper**

Charlie and any other cast member

Bella's POV

So Edward and Bella just started to go out he wanted to take her somewhere special because she got ungrounded from her dad so he went to a real pricy place…but Bella didn't know were they where going so she didn't complain till they got there!

_Edward why are you taking here…this place is way to pricy and I don't want you to use any money on me!_

_**That's sweet Bella but I've been wanting to take you out before you got grounded…so now we have something to celebrate this for!**_

_HEY EDWARD, Rosalie screamed from behind us with Emmet right beside her._

_**Hey you guys what are you doing here?**_

**Dude you know how Rosalie likes romantic places especially the ones with beaches.**

This place was so nice it was by the beach in Jacksonville, Florida. Edward wanted to meet my mom so we are staying here for the summer even though he doesn't go out in the day he always makes up something so my mom and I can have time to talk and because he's a vampire who doesn't want anyone to know! But while we were here we didn't know the whole family was here on vacation as well.

**So Edward how is Bella's mom, is she easier than Charlie?**

_**She is fair and is really hard on Bella when she does something wrong… the only reason were out tonight is because she just got ungrounded.**_

_Bad girl Huh Bella? *giggle*_

_Edward and I were trying to go out and I yelled at for saying something inappropriate to him!_

_OMG tell me I want to hear!_

_Ok lets go for a walk and I will tell you all about it._

As Rosalie and I started to walk we heard Alice and Jasper yelling at us along with Esme and Carlisle**. **they came to join the party I guess.

Hey you guys!

_Hey Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle!_

_All of them said hey together how weird, I thought!_

_Hey Alice Bella and I were going to go for a walk on the beach wanna come with?_

Ok what are we going to talk about. Never mind I have a Guess.

I knew she knew what we were doing she keeps a close eye on me…because well…Edward tells her to!

_Ok then lets go_

We started to walk along and then we sat near a fire cause I was getting cold. We sat for awhile in silent then Rosalie broke the silence.

_Ok so what was your mom talking to Edward about?_

_Ok I will tell you as long as you don't laugh or interrupt me in the story!_

They both agreed so I started.

_Ok well we have been here for a week and my mom had are rooms ready. But Edward has never slept since you know he became a vampire so usually he is with me…well my mom look at his room and the sheets didn't look touch neither did the bed so she started to get worried that he was sleeping in my room…so while I was walking the beach and Edward and my mom were in the house she kept talking to him about……_

_What?_

Tell us come on!

_SEX…I didn't know she was till I walked in the door and I heard her talk…Make sure you at least have condoms I don't want a pregnant daughter…and she was like I don't want you guys to have Sex till you are married but I cant slop you!_

_Hey Bella are you A virgin?_

_Yea why?_

_Just wonder!_

_Why were you wondering?_

_Because I wanted Edward to be _your_ first!___

Yea totally… I hope you guys will get married one day like us and join the Family!

_Edward wont even let me think about becoming one of you he wants me to live._

_How is that going to work when your like 50 he will still be 17 and your almost 18!_

_He said we will talk about when I graduate high school!_

Oh well I think we should get back I don't like what I see the boys talking about.

_Good idea….hey what are they talking about?_

SO WHAT ARE THE BOYS TALKING ABOUT…TO BE CONTINUED….

PLZ REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THING I KNOW THE FIRST CHAPTER ISNT VERY GOOD BUT IT WILL GET BETTER!


	2. Guys Changin the subject!

The way thay talk is written like this:

_Bella_

_**Edward**_

**Emmet**

_Rosalie_

Alice

_**Carlisle**_

**Jasper**

Charlie and any other cast member

OH

Oh is all she said and paused for a long moment the Rosalie stopped the silence again.

_Whats oh!_

Well they are talking about Bella.

_What about me?_

Well Emmet is saying how good you would look in bed and Edward agreed and hit Emmet on the side of the head. Jasper is just staring at them like they are crazy.

_Where is Emse?_

Uh idk she isn't in my vision maybe she is with us or something.

_Look Edward just smacked Emmet we need to go over there before more comes out!_

We all agreed and we walked fast towards them…

_Where is Emse and Carlisle?_

_**They went hunting they were starving good thing you guys left.**_

_Ok_

Out of no were Rosalie hit Emmet on the back of the head!

**What was that for! He yelled**

_You know you perv!_

Alice and I just giggled because he had no idea. But then we told them what we heard and Edward and Emmet faces turned a light redish color against there pale white faces.

_**Oh so Alice was checking on us!**_

**Sorry its just guy talk…Rosalie we talk about you too if that makes you feel any better!**

Alice and I just look at them as Rosalie hit him harder than last time! For a girl who doesn't look very strong she knows how to pack a punch! Well I went up to Edward and kissed him on the cheek and I giggled.

_**Sorry about that Bella I heard what alice was thinking in her mind about you know what ur mom told me and the subject just came up and we started to talk about it.**_

_Its fine its not like girls ever don't do that to a guy._

He put his arms around me and kissed my for head. His cold lips made me flinch cause I was cold so he gave me his jacket. It smelled so good. It smelled just like him. It was a kind of sweet smell.

So what you guys wanna do tonight I men=an its only 7 and Bella haas a curfew of 12 so we have like 5 hours before she has to go home with Edward.

**Why don't we go on the beach and watch the sunset.**

_That sounds so romantic come one Emmet or i will hit you again._

All of us giggled as we watch Emmet run to her and lead her to the beach. Edward broke from the position and gave me his hand.

_**Shall we**_

*I took his hand*_ we shall_

Then Alice and jasper followed as we went to the beach. Edward sat down on a towel because Emmet and Rosalie were making out on the bench. I grabbed a towel and put it next to his. He wrapped me in his arms as we watched the sun go down. Alice was siting on jaspers lap as they watched the sunset.

_**Bella wake up its 11:30 I got to get you home!**_

I woke up and looked at the clock!

_O my gosh we need to go or my mom will have a cow!!!_

He picked me up and he ran to the car it took him half a minute to get there. I put my seat belt on and he drove… we got home with a minute to spare.


	3. Dont peek

The way thay talk is written like this:

_Bella_

_**Edward**_

**Emmet**

_Rosalie_

Alice

_**Carlisle**_

**Jasper**

Charlie and any other cast member

-----__________________________________________________________-----

We walked in we saw my mom on the phone with her new husband. (he was getting ready for baseball season)

_Hey mom were home_

Hey Honey how was your night!

_Fine im tired im going to take a shower and go to bed._

For some strange reason Edward had a smile on his face when I sad shower and bed I didn't know what I ment but o well.

_**Night bella see you in the morning**_.

he said as I got my bra, undies, and shorts with a tanktop. Then I went to the bathroom which was right next to my room it had its own door in my room as well…I locked both the doors to the bath room and started to get undress then I jumped in the shower.

_O my gosh its cold… _

I waited for a minute then it got warm so I stood there to relax my muscles… when I got out I put my underwear on but I didn't know I grabbed my thong so I put my bra on and a towel and went in my room hoping Edward wasn't there. When I walked in I saw him on the bed waiting and when I came out in a towel he looked at me weird!

_Edward what are you doing here, I demanded quietly_

_**I always come here remember.**_

_Oh yea I know but could you close your eyes for a sec._

I think he did but I couldn't tell.

Edward's POV

When she ask me to close my eyes I didn't I was so curious of what she looked like. She was gorgeous her bra pushed her boobs up so they were perky I think she must have been maybe a B or a C in cup size and the thong made her butt look bigger than it was. Then she turned around to but different panties on and her but was beautiful. I kept her half nakedness in my mined like a picture which I wish I had a camera!

_**You done yet I said with a giggle.**_

_Yes _

She was wearing short shorts and a V shaped tanktop that showed her beautiful curves.

Bella's POV

Edward was staring at me when I sat down and cuddled with him I felt something hard down below… I giggled he got embarrassed again.

_You looked didn't you!_

_**Just a peek!**_

_What did you see?_

_**Just your butt!**_

_I know your curious but when I tell you not to look will you respect me… plus I want it to be special for when we get married._

Just the thought of that made me twitch I didn't like to think about the future when he didn't want me to be one of them in the vampire family.

_**Fine next ill fight the temptation!**_

_That's all I ask! I didnt know vampires get boners!i Giggled_

**_i guess you learn something new everyday anyway_**_**You she get some sleep. **_

_Ok night _

_**Night **_

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips then on the head and was patting my head like I was some dog!


	4. Wake up and make me happy

HEY PLZ REVIEW I NEED SOME ADVICE ON HOW TO MAKE THE STORY BETTER!

The way thay talk is written like this:

_Bella_

_**Edward**_

**Emmet**

_Rosalie_

Alice

_**Carlisle**_

**Jasper**

Charlie and any other cast member

-----___________________________________-----

Edwards POV

As I watched her sleep I felt so embarrassed. I knew I shouldn't have looked but I was so curious. She was cuddling with me and I felt sweat I knew she was having a bad dream she kept screaming my name and Jacobs name. the Jacob part got me a little mad but he isn't around so there isn't much she can do. I was petting her arm trying to cool her of with my cold skin. She jumped and woke up.

_**Sorry to wake you.**_

_Its ok._

Bella's POV

I didn't want to sleep after having that dream it was so weird and scarry. The dream was about me and Jacob running from something and Edward was trying to it but it killed him. I think I must have screamed his name. then Jacob tried to defend me but it killed him too. I ran as fast as I could and the thing was after me now I hid in the corner of the bush and then it found I think it was about to kill me but that's when Edward woke my up thank god!

_**Try to go back to sleep.**_

_I can't I'm wide awake now._

_**Ok **_

I sat up and laid on his chest then I turned my head and kissed him on the nose and he smiled then I went for his lips but he got so fast I didn't know what happened then he said mother and winked at me and ran to his room. He was right my mom came in and checked on me. She just took a peek and I pretended I was sleeping then she went out and I guess to check on Edward. Then I heard her go to her room. In a sec Edward was there.

_**Miss me**_

_Of course _

Then he took my head in his hands and gave me a long passionate kiss.

_**Does that get me off the hook for leaving so fast.**_

_Not really. I said teasing him_

Then he laid down beside me and I moved to lean on him. His cold skin felt good after the bad dream and the sweat I had from it. I felt a little embarrassed but if he told anyone I still have that funny story to tell them that happened tonight.

_**What are you thinking about?**_

_Just what happened tonight._

His cheeks turned light red again… he looked so cute when that happens. I kissed him on the cheek then on the head and then on his lips. He smiled.

_Don't worry about it its not like the only guy its happened to you have no control over it._

_**Your not going to tell the girls are you?**_

_No *giggle* well maybe._

_**Plz don't they will make fun of me for the rest of my life which forever.**_

_Ok I wont if that makes you happy._

_**Yes and Isabella swan what makes you happy?**_

The way he says my name is so hot. It makes me want to melt. I didn't realize I wasn't breathing until he kissed me. Breathe Bella, I thought to myself. Good thing he cant hear what I think.

_You of course._

_**Besides that!**_

_Your family_

_**I mean the way I can make you happy.**_

I thought about that for a minute I mean I want to get married but not now. I also wanted to know what it felt like to make love with a vampire or with a human but I knew that was out of the question so I decided to say:

_When you kiss me passionate and romantic like._

That's what he did and he tough wrestled with mine his breathe was sweet and so was his tough. I lost the wrestling match so I bit his lip and sucked on it then I was on top of him stopped kissing me to move me to the side then started to kiss me again. I don't even realize what im doing when I kiss Edward.

_**We should stop before something we regret happens**_

When he said that I got a little sad but he open his arms and cuddle with him which also made me happy.

_Ok_

Edward's POV

When I said regret she looked a little sad but I don't want to make love with her until were married I mean I can see her naked but I would never do that. I'm also afraid that I might kill her…when we get married she will be a vampire and that5 would help a lot more.


	5. Rain Clouds Perfect for a Beach Day

The way they talk is written like this:

_Bella_

_**Edward**_

**Emmet**

_Rosalie_

Alice

_**Carlisle**_

**Jasper**

Charlie and any other cast member

Bella's POV

I guess I fell asleep again when I woke up Edward wasn't there I looked at the clock it was10:30 am I jumped out of bed and put some clothes. I was standing in my underwear with a t-shirt when Edward came in I didn't care if I was wearing undies when he came in I went up to him and kissed him.

_Edward you didn't wake me this morning._

_**I wanted to let you sleep.**_

_Thanks but at least tell me you're leaving._

_**Fine but would you get some pants on a least.**_

I didn't care I was in my underwear but I grabbed a pair of sweats from my closet and the pants went very well with my shirt I was wearing.

_Happy_

_**Yes… so Bella what you want to do today?**_

I looked out side it wasn't sunny like usually so that means we could go out today.

_I think we should play in the rain!_

_**Ok you want to invite the others **_

_Not right now maybe in awhile._

I ran outside in the wet cold rain Edward followed I forgot I was wearing a white shirt and a black bra so when I was soaked I put my arms to cover me and went inside I told him id be right back and to stay there. I went up stairs as fast as I could, grabbed my swim suit. I put it on then I put some shorts and a strapless shirt on and went outside. He was standing there waiting then I came out and he smiled.

_Did you have fun without me?_

_**No but I did call Alice and them there coming and there going to bring me a suit.**_

_Ok_

A minute later they showed up. Rosalie was in a bikini and she looked gorgeous. Alice was wearing almost the same as me but she didn't have a top over her one piece. The boys were in suits and Jasper handed Edward one and he went inside it took him a sec to change but he was by my side. Today my mom wasn't home so we had all day to do whatever.

**Hey Bella**

_Hey Bells _

They all said hello and we went to they beach. The people who owned it thought we were crazy but we didn't care. When we put are stuff down under an umbrella and went to the water I stared to walk when Edward picked me up.

_Put me down. I said playful giggling away._

_**Ok**_

He dropped me into the freezing cold water

_Hey_

_**You said to drop you**_

_Ugh _

Rosalie and Emmet were splashing each other.

_Stop!_

**Never**

He picked her up and dropped her into the water like what Edward did to me. Edward shirt he was wearing was soaked so her took it off. He look even hotter than you can imagine. Edward caught me off guard when he swooped me up in his arms. It was kind of cold but I didn't care.

_**Bella you tired yet.**_

_NO_

I jumped out of his arms and ran but of course he caught up with me he's like a sports car. I giggled.

_**Do I have to teach you a lesson Isabella Swan**_

I think im going to melt.

_What you going to do about it._

_**This**_

He grabbed me and put me against a palm tree with his arms locked so I couldn't get free.

_No stop this is just torture, I said playful and giggled_

He put his cheek against mine then whispered in my ear:

_**Your in big touble little girl**_

Then he kissed me long and passionate then we tough wrestled again but like always I lost and bit his lips. I totally forgot we weren't alone when I remember I let go of his lip and snuck out between his arm and foot and ran. I looked at everyone they were all looking at me and Edward they were probably talking about us too.

_**Bella you know you can out run me!**_

_So its fun this way_

He was right beside then he picked me up in a cradle.

_**Did I sweep you off your feet!**_

_Of course you always do! * giggle*_

Rosalie was still staring at us then she came up to me and so did alice they took me away from him we sat on the bench and we started to talk.


	6. Birthday plans

_Bella_

_**Edward**_

**Emmet**

_Rosalie_

Alice

_**Carlisle**_

**Jasper**

Charlie and any other cast member

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and whispered to each other. I got fustrated.

_WHAT!_

You'll never guess what I just saw!!!!

_What?_

_Can I tell her plz…_

NO! IM TELLING HER!

_Someone tell me!_

Ok well guess what the date is?

_Its August 13__th_

_Yeah do you know what that date is?_

_No_

You mean Edward didn't tell you?

_Tell me what?_

_Ugh men…its his birthday on the 15__th__!_

_Really how old is he turning112_

I don't know we kind of lose count after a while.

_Oh_

_Well you should plan a extra special birthday present!_

_Like what?_

Well tonight is a special night and if my vision stays on its path you're a very lucky girl!

_What does that mean?_

She took me far away from Edward so he couldn't hear us.

I had a vision you might not be a virgin anymore!

_Really!!!!_

Yeah!

_Omg we need to make it perfect right when we get home were taking you shopping for his present it will be great…hey what if we put you in a cake and you pop out!_

Too cheesy and plus we never have cake for him on his birthday.

_I know what!_

_Tell us bella!_

_Ok so the other day I went to the mall with my mom and we went to Victoria secrets they had these really cute slutty outfits._

What were they?

_They were a strapless shirt with a built in bra and a mini skirt and I could wear a thong!!_

_Perfect but maybe we should still look for another option!_

Yeah and plus I love to shop!!!

_ok so we are leaving tomorrow and that's the 14__th__ so as soon as we get home we let the boys have there time and we go off!_

_Perfect plain but no one think around Edward!!!_

We went back and joined the guys who looked at us funny! We ignored them and went back to what we were doing Alice was thinking about Jasper to get her mind off of it and Rosalie was keeping her mind on Emmet. Well it was easy for me cause he cant read my mind!

_**Bella what was all that about?**_

_O nothing it just girl talk and we didn't want u to hear so we left..well you know why_

_**Why?**_

_Because your noisy!_

_**I like to know whats going on in your life?**_

_Well then Ill tell yolu one thing._

_**What?**_

_You didn't tell me your birthday was coming up!_

_**Oh so they told you.**_

_You make a big deal about mine so im going to make one out of urs!!!_

I could stay mad at him specially when his kisses are too sweet and missable. So I gave up before he did and kissed him on the nose then his cheek then I finally went to his lips teasing him at first but he just leaned in and kissed me!

_I cant stay mad at you!_

_**Me either!**_

Edwards POV

When bella and the girls left I was curious but I didn't follow them but I kept on thinking about how much I loved her a how much she is willing to give. I started to think about my birthday when I kissed her. Maybe that would be a perfect time do make love. (I say that because sex sound so dirty)o shit what if she doesn't want to because of what I said o well ill talk to the boys they already lost there virginity.

_Edward what you thinking about?_

_**Nothing just what to do on my birthday since the girls told you!**_

_O well we should get home we have to leave tomorrow!_

_I drove her home and she took a shower then we went to bed._


	7. Shop and Sleepover

_Bella_

_**Edward**_

**Emmet**

_Rosalie_

Alice

_**Carlisle**_

**Jasper**

Charlie and any other cast member

Bella's POV

Alice and Rosalie woke me up the next day we got are stuff and went on the airplane. I sat next to Alice and Rosalie but I got the window seat. I didn't care were I sat but when we sat down Rosalie right away started to talk.

_I can't wait till we get home I want to go shopping so bad I haven't bought one thing this summer!_

I agree I need a new outfit!

_I don't care but since it's his birthday I want to get a special outfit._

We talked about his birthday until we landed because Edward and the other boy were around. Are seats on the plane were separated. One row was in the back of the plane and the other was in the front of course the girls got the front.

**Hey girls**

_Hey Emmet how was the flight?_

**Long with out you.**

_Sure it was_

_**Bella how was your flight?**_

_Fine, we just talked all the way here._

_**What you talk about?**_

He was staring at Alice and Rosalie. I think he was trying to read there thoughts but I don't know what he got out of them. I hoped they weren't thinking about!

_Nothing really just girl stuff_

_**Oh ok so you guys are going shopping aren't you**_

_Yea Alice, Rosalie, and I want to get some new outfits!_

_**Ok have fun**_

**Yeah have fun with the torture!**

Rosalie looked at Emmet then she flicked his nose. He looked at her then they kissed like usually. Alice got some money from jasper I'm not sure why they are rich but o well. Before we left Edward grabbed my arm gently and pulled me to his face he kissed me on the head and then we left. When we got to the mall we stopped at the food court first cause I was hungry and I bought a pretzel with a coke. After I ate we went to Victoria secret.

Hey Bella what about this?

She pointed out blood red lingerie (bra and underwear) that had black spots on it.

_Maybe_

_Bella, Alice look there having a sale on lingerie!_

_Cool_

We walked over to the section and started to look around.

_Bella what about this its Edwards favorite color._

She had gold and black lingerie in her hand it was perfect. The bra part was gold with black lace coming down. The lace was removable. The underwear was a gold thong with black lace that held it around people's waist.

_That's perfect!_

I agree Edward is like addicted to the color gold he thinks it's beautiful!

_Yea and Alice I found one for you too._

She held out a purple see through one that was all lace the bra had padding but it was clear.

_Alice that's perfect you look great in purple._

Ok but Rosalie I found a perfect one for you!

She held up a red one that was almost the same but I was a real thong that was all string!

_Rosalie that ones perfect it will make your boobs and your but pop Emmet won't be able to resist!_

_He can never resist anyway. But I do like it its pretty!_

After that we went to some other store and bought outfits I bought a slutty one it was a plum color strapless shirt that made my boobs pop and a mini skirt with a zebra striped jacket. Alice and Rosalie both got a pair of pants and a mini skirt with a tank top. After that we went to another store and I bought a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of regular jeans with a cute graphic tee of a panda on it. Alice got another skirt with a graphic tee that had Japan writing on it that said love peace and happiness makes me happy! Rosalie bought a pair of pants and zebra stripe skirt and a black top with a white heart in the middle.

_Ok I think I spend enough money today_

_You guys want to go home and have a sleepover?_

Yea that would be great, Bella please!!! __

_Ok that will be fun since i'm not supposed to be home till the 18__th__!_

Yeah were going to give you a makeover! The whole thing!

_Tonight is going to be so much fun._

Before we went home we covered the unmentionables with are regular clothes and then Alice drove us to her house. Before we walked in she paused I think she was having a vision.

_What_

Bella put all your stuff in my bag!

_why?_

_I bet you she saw the boys looking through your stuff!_

Yea so hurry and put them in!

I grabbed them and put them in her coach shopping bag.

Edwards POV

While I was waiting for them to come home I talk to the guys about my birthday and what to do they gave me some advice I guess I should listen.

**Dude you should so do her. I mean when your married you do it all the time its not a big deal after you've done it once!**

_**But what if she doesn't want to!**_

**She does I know what she is feeling she is feeling hurt that you don't want to. So Ed- on your birthday is the day you should!**

_**Ok I guess so but I don't want to kill her while making love!**_

**Dude why cant you just say sex! Its not a big deal look SEX SEX SEX SEX! **

_**Because you're a perv that's why you can say it… it sounds wrong to me to say it like that!**_

**Well make sure to be safe!**

We all laughed but then the girls walked in so we stopped so they didn't know what we were talking about and plus it's a surprise for Bella and its on my birthday!

_Hey Edward!_

_**What you didn't get anything?**_

_No it was to expensive!_

_**Then why didn't you let me give you some money you could have had some fun!**_

_No would never ask for money but I did get a shirt that I could afford but I dropped it at home!_

Esme?

Yes darling?

Can Bella stay over tonight?

Of course but what are we going to do with the boys?

Rosalie, Bella, and I were going to stay in my or Rosalie's room

Ok fine ill make Bella some dinner.

When my sister ask that I got nerves cause there rooms are next to mine. But I guess us guys could go to Emmet's room tonight and talk!

Bella's POV

When Esme said she was going to make me something to eat I was happy she makes great Italian food! Way better than my dad he cant cook so most the time I cook or we order or eat out!

_Lets stay in my room tonight I have all the stuff we need for her make over!_

Ok great

I ate then we went up to her room and we started to talk we forgot that Edward was here for a moment but when he walked into Rosalie's room we all start to think about what we got today to keep are minds off of his Birthday!

_**Bella can we talk?**_

_Yea! Of course!_


	8. The Birthday Boys choice

_Bella_

_**Edward**_

**Emmet**

_Rosalie_

Alice

_**Carlisle**_

**Jasper**

Charlie and any other cast member

Edward POV

When I took her out of the room we went into the hallway and we started to talk.

_**Look I know it's my birthday tomorrow but don't go out of your way for me ok like what I do don't do that cause I got what I need right here!**_

_Thanks but what I got you is no big deal but I don't think you've ever HAD IT!_

_**Ok!**_

Bella's POV

I reach over and put my hand around his neck and kissed him on the chin then the cheek and the head and the other cheek and went to his nose finally to his mouth teasing him like he always does to me. Then he put his hand on my cheek and brushed it. Then before I left he kissed my on the lips. Then I went back to Rosalie's room. They were all set up!

_So Bella were going to do your hair were going to do the make up tomorrow morning but at least tonight were going to do your hair and nails!_

Yeah!

_I called dibs on hair!_

Ok then ill do the nails

_And don't worry about your hair when you sleep in it I'm going to touch it up in the morning!_

_Ok let the torture begin!_

We all giggled. Alice did my nail she made them a French manicure! And she did my toes red which took like an hour to do… Rosalie did my hair straight with little parts with curls and then she layered my hair to the so she could curl out the end of each stran of the ends of the hair. It looked really good.

_Ok bells i'm going to put some pins in your head while you sleep!_

_Ok._

Oh and bell aim putting some plastic gloves over your hands so you don't mess up the nail polish on you hands!

_Good idea. You worked so hard and they look like they were done by a pro!_

Thanks before I was a vampire I went to college to study cosmetics!

_Cool what about you Rosalie?_

_I didn't go to school we didn't have to if we knew we were getting married and I was!_

_But your so good at hair and make up too_

_All girls are after a while of being alive!_

We all started to laugh because I was slow but I got what she was talking about her being a live for a hundred years! Then I fell a sleep watching movie with them… I had a weird dream that Edward and I had baby and I was hold on it one minute the next it was gone. I was running to go find the baby I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl but I think it was mine. Someone touched me and I woke up it was Edward.

_**Hey sleepy head!**_

_Hey birthday boy happy 112__th__ birthday!_

_**Let's just say 18 ok!**_

_Fine happy 18__th__ birthday!_

_**Ok well Esme made you breakfast down stairs if you want some!**_

_Of course she is great at cooking!_

We walk down stair and I saw bacon and eggs with toast it smelled really good so I ate. When I was done I went to the sink and washed the plat off then dried it and put it away.

_That was great Esme!_

I'm glad you liked it!

Edward and I went on a walk in the wood we didn't realize that the werewolves were out. And then I saw Jacob and tried to run up to him when they turned back human but Edward held me to his chest. I could here a growl in him.

Bella?!

_Jacob_

Hey! How was your summer?

_Good Edward and I saw my mom in florida!_

cool!

_How was your summer?_

Ok were still tracking Victoria.

_Oh ok_

Yea we've been out all day... I didn't know you and the leech were out here.

_Edward! Not a leech ok!_

I got really mad when he called Edward a leech. And I could here that Edward was mad too cause he was growling inside. I was going to let Jacob have but then he said:

Sorry Bella, please don't get mad ok.

_Fine but I got to go!_

Why?

_Because it's Edward birthday and im spending the morning with him_.

Then what are you doing tonight?

_Sleeping over at a friends!_

Oh ok

Edward and I left and went back to the house. When I got back I went ot Rosalie room they were waiting for me. Right away they started on my hair and make up! When it was done it was 3:00 in the afternoon. I wasn't hungry but there was a sandwich on the couter for me so I ate it. Then I went back upstairs and put my new clothes on. I wore the cute shirt with the panda on that was black with me mini skirt with the zebra print jacket!

You look great 

_Totally HOTT!_

_Thanks!_

We all decided to were Zebra print. Alice wor her Zebra print shirt and her black pants and Rosalie wor her zebra print mini skirt with her black top that had a white heart on it.

We all looked hot. Under the Zebra jacket I was wearing my slutty shrt the one that was plum colored that made my boobs pop but I kept the jacket zipped. I didn't want to walk down with Esme and Carlisle looking at me like I'm some slut! I walked down and all the guys just looked at me.

_**You look nice Bella!**_

_Thanks_

My hair look great and my make up looked great thanks to his sisters!

_**So what are we doing tonight!**_

_What ever you want!_

**Hey you guys today it a perfect day to go somewhere!**

_Hey Emmet _

Rosalie said as she walk down the stair so gracefully. I saw Emmets mouth drop and Alice and I started to laugh!

**DAMN Rosalie you looking FINE!**

We kept on laughing!

_Thanks not like I didn't know that!_

So Bella what we doing today!

Alice said as she came down the stairs behind Rosalie and I saw jaspers smile!

_I don't know its all up to Edward!_

_**Well we could go to the movies or something!**_

_Ok lets go to the movie and maybe bowling!_

_**Movies and bowling Sounds good!**_

_**We all agreed and and I ate something before we left so I didn't bug them to get me food and we left!**_


	9. first part of his Birthday

_Bella_

_**Edward**_

**Emmet**

_Rosalie_

Alice

_**Carlisle**_

**Jasper**

Charlie and any other cast member

Bella POV

We got to the movies just in time to see one we saw Dare Devil. It was pretty scary. Edward sat next to me and every time I winced at a gross part he kiss my cheek which calmed me down a lot. The one really gross part was when she got the knife through her hand and she pulled it out. Eww. But when Edward saw the blood he stepped out for a sec. I followed.

_Edward are you ok?_

_**Yea just had to use the bathroom you go back in ill be there in a sec.**_

_Ok!_

I went back in and I saw Emmet and Rosalie not paying attention to the movie but they were making out. Good thing I didn't sit next to them!

Edwards POV

That movie made me thirsty I had to step out and get something to drink. I hurried to the forest and I got a huge bear. It's a good thing I stepped out when I did or that bear would have been Bella. As soon as my thirst was gone I ran back to the movie and I saw Jacob next to Bella I got so mad!!!! Her head was in his chest!

Bella's POV

When Edward left Jacob came out of nowhere and sat down next to me. I couldn't help put my head in his chest the seen was really gross and that's when I saw Edward Staring at Jacob with red eyes. He only gets red eyes when he just drank blood. I got worried and told Jacob I had to go to the bathroom he followed me until he saw Edward. He left after he saw Edward huge eye's. I walked into the bathroom to see how bad I looked. I wasn't that bad but I brushed my hair and it went flat again which mad me feel better. I walked out and saw Edward staring at me.

_Hey there you are Ed-_

_**Why were you with that dog?**_

_He came here and sat next to me!_

_**Then why were you in his chest?**_

_Cause there was a really gross scene and he happened to be there_

_**Ok**_

_You know you look sexy when your jealous._

_**Thanks**_

He came up and kissed me on the head and we went back to the movie. There was a lot of really gross parts most of the time my head was in Edward's cold marble neck. I don't think mind. But he was laughing at me every time I did. Finally the movie ended but I didn't want to get out of is neck.

_**Bella the movies over!**_

My head was in his neck so what the heck I kissed his neck and my lip stick stained his skin.

_I know… lets go!_

So bowling next right.

_**Yeah**_

_Great lets go!_

We had to separate Rosalie and Emmet before we went. The movie ended at 6 and we got to the bowling place at 6:30.

I'm going to go get some bowling balls for us. What number you all want? 

_**18**_

**20**

**17**

_**20**_

_You men in your big balls…ill take a 9_

All the girls laughed at Rosalie's comment.

_Ill take a 7_

Just get me anyone I don't care.

_**Bella would you like to go first?**_

_Its your birthday you go first!_

_**Fine**_

He got a strike. I got 5 pins down I felt embarrassed about it. I think my face was red. Every time I failed I got a kiss from Edward so sometimes I failed on purpose. I lost Alice got second and the boy got embarrassed. Finally we went home. Then I grabbed my thinks and went to Alice's car. I unzipped my jacket a little so part of my boob were showing I made sure to grab my unmentionables. I went up and got Edward and I he put a blind fold over my eye's I was going to take him to my place cause my dad isn't home tonight but he was taking me somewhere. But where?

**PLZ REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPION ON MY STORY!**


	10. The Hilton

_Bella_

_**Edward**_

**Emmet**

_Rosalie_

Alice

_**Carlisle**_

**Jasper**

Charlie and any other cast member

Edward POV

We took Alice's car and I took her to a hotel near by I blind folded her to make sure she didn't know were we where going. We went to the Hilton and got us the hone. We went to the Hilton and got us the honey moon suite. I opened the door for her and cradled her to my chest and I ran up the stairs to the suite.

Bella's POV

I didn't know where we were going but I played along. He held me to his chest it was cold but comforting.

_Were are we going?_

_**Away from my parents and family to be alone.**_

This is the perfect time to make my move. Plopped my on the bed and he kissed me on the cheek. I recognized this was a hotel. He started to kiss me up and down my neck. It was a new kind of kiss he never use before. His lips were hard like stone but some how the kisses seemed soft and sweet. I told him I'd be right back I grabbed my stuff and went to the bathroom I put on the strapless bra and the underwear with lace coming down from it. I left the jacket in there and stepped out.

Edwards POV

She look beautiful with the strapless shirt and mini skirt. She dropped her jacket on the floor and went up to me on the bed. She got on top of me so I couldn't leave and kissed me. First she kissed my head , cheek, nose and finally she kissed my mouth. She always does that cause she likes to tease me the way I tease her.

Bella POV

Edward kissed up my arm to my cheek to my lips. He made teasing a game that he

always won. Then I kissed him and laid him back on the bed. I was on top so he couldn't

push away from me like normal. But he could probably just lift me up with one finger.

_You want to?_

_**Yea.**_

He said it kind of shy. He lifted up my shirt and saw the gold strapless bra. He look at me

weird.

_You like._

_**Yeah but were did you get that… I didn't know you had clothes like that.**_

_When we went shopping._

I said through the kissing. We weren't done kissing but I pulled away and took off my

mini skirt. He look pleased. Then I resumed kissing him. I started to unbutton his shirt.

But then he just ripped it off. I undid his pants and they were at his knees but he just

kicked them off. He unhooked my bra and put me on the bed to be on top. I thought about

covering up but before I could he tied my up against the bed post the only thing I could

move was my legs. My arms were all tied up.

_Kinky_

_**Im better when I take control of things.**_

I giggled at him. He started sucking my boobs. When he was on top of me I felt something poking me again. I just giggled. We were both in are underwear with no top on. Then he took off my underwear and started to lick. It felt so good.

*Moan*

_**Oh so you like that. He laughed!**_

He moved his tough faster. It made me cum a little. Then he licked up and down my body like in some porn video. I wonder if he was watching porn before he decided and was copying the moves. I broke the the rope that tied me up and moved him over I took off his underwear. Bam that thing was like 12 inches it was huge. I put him on the bed and sucked on his 12 inch dick. He growled when I did. The growl was sexy. then I lick up his cuts to his stomach then kissed him. I went on top of him and I put him inside me. I hurt at first but then I got used to it.

_**Do what ever you want!**_

He got on top of me again and started to hump he went slow at first but then got faster. I

pushed him to the side so I could take control of it and I humped him I went fast cause it

felt so good when I did.

_***Growl***_

_*Moan*_

It went on for ever we could ha gone all night but I told him I was tired. Which I was and

he understood. I fell asleep in his arms I had the sheets over my body so I didn't feel

uncomfortable while I slept and cause it felt weird when he looked at me. I think he put

his boxer back on when I went to sleep so when I cuddled it wasn't weird. When I woke up was right next to me looking at me. I think it was to make sure he didn't hurt me. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back.

_**So did you have fun last night!**_

_YES!_

_**So will you answer my question?**_

_**What question?**_

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	11. Question?

_Bella_

_**Edward**_

**Emmet**

_Rosalie_

Alice

_**Carlisle**_

**Jasper**

Charlie and any other cast member

Edwards POV

I looked at her for a minute just staring at her. I kissed her head and laughed. I moved fast to my pants and got something out of them and ran back to the bed. It took me about a sec to get it. She didn't see what I had in my hand.

_**Remember when I said I would consider making love if you considered to marry me!**_

_Oh yea…..?!_

Bella's POV

I stared at him for a second thinking. I wonder if he remembered his promise about if I married him he would have to turn me into a vampire. I just thought for a sec then I realized I do really love him so if I bring up the vampire thing maybe he will wait but if he does remember I'll say yes!

_**So?**_

_Well before I make my mind up….do you remember the promise you told me?_

_**Yes**_

_So you do know if I say yes then I have to be one of your kind!_

_**Yes… I know it's a shocker that I would give up like that….**_

_Yeah it's a total shocker!_

_**But Bella I don't think I can live with out you for another minute! **_

I twisted my body around to face him. All I could see is how serious he looked. I couldn't stand his face like that so I kissed his lips and he eased up a bit on the look. He laid next to me. I was just wearing the sheets but he put his hands around my waist. It was like a hug in bed kind of!

_Well…_

_**So do you have a answer?**_

**I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT BUT THE ANSWER IS COMING THE NEXT CHAPTER…WILL SHE SAY YES OR NO… AND DON'T JUST THINK SHE IS GOING TO SAY YES…REVIEW AND ILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP!**


	12. Answer and More

_Bella_

_**Edward**_

**Emmet**

_Rosalie_

Alice

_**Carlisle**_

**Jasper**

Charlie and any other cast member

I looked at him for a minute and gave him the stupidest look ever. He just stared at me waiting for a answer. I thought my look when give him the answer. It was a very revealing look that usually gave my answers away!

_I don't know Edward!_

_**UGH**_

_Just kidding around! Of course silly. But!_

_**But what?**_

_When we get married are you going to change me or before…or after the honey moon?_

_**Uummm….**_

_You can't change your mind I already said yes so you have to keep your promise!!!_

_**Fine!**_

He growled. But to make him less mad I moved back to the other position. I was back on top of him. I pushed him against the wall and kissed him pationately. My sheets that were covering me were falling I couldn't get them but before I could pulled them up he grabbed them and yanked me closer to him. Are bodies were against each other he wouldn't stop kissing me and it was hard to breathe so I pulled away for a second to get air. Then I moved him on top of me and we kissed again. After a minute I pulled away.

_so when?_

_**After the honey moon!**_

_Fine!_

He took something out of his hand I couldn't see it at first but then he opened it up….OMG it was a huge ring. The diamond must have been 20 carrots!!!!!!

_Edward I thought we said no ring!_

_**So! I didn't listen**_

_You never do!_

He laughed and put the ring on my finger. It was a little big but wasn't that big to fall off my finger. I looked at amazed. It made my hand look really small!

_What is Charlie going to think when I go home today?_

_**Just move it to another finger and tell him…I don't know?**_

_Can I tell him its fake?_

_**Yea tell him that!**_

_Ok… when are we getting married?_

_**As soon as I tell my family and well since graduation is in a week we can do it after! But you have to move out of Charlie's!**_

_Ok so should I start to pack my clothes?_

_**Um well I guess but don't wear anything white ok!**_

_Why?_

_**Cause if you ever get blood on it people start questions!**_

_Oh of course!_

I moved him again to the side so I could be on top again. I teased him with my kissing. First I went to his head then his cheek, other cheek, down his neck, down his body and stopped at the stomach and kissed back up to his lips. I didn't care how cold his body was I love to kiss it. Every time I do his muscles get tight and well the other funny part is he has something poking out of his pants! BONER! He always gets embarrassed.

_**My turn!**_

He pulled me off from him and put me on my back and kissed up and down my body till he reached my mouth. We started to tough wrestle but again I lose! I bit his lip. (He loves when I do that.) We just stared into each others eyes while I bit his lip. He really know how to make a girl feel special!

_Ok I think we should get out of bed so I can take a shower!_

_**I think we both might need a shower.**_

_Fine but no kissing till after I finish washing my hair!_

_**Fine!**_

I got up and took the sheets with me as soon as I got to the bathroom he was already there. I took my sheets off and went into the shower. He followed behind me. I turned the shower on. It was warm and it felt good. I washed my hair as fast as I could. Finally I was done washing. As soon as he saw I was done he started to kiss me.

_Crap_

_**What?**_

_I still have conditioner in my hair!_

_**Oh**_

He turned me around with his has over my waist so that my hair was in the water he was still kissing me but he moved to the front of my body instead of my back and kissed my lips softly.

_Ok I think I'm done_

_**Ok.**_

He moved me over so he was in the shower but he still had his arms around me and was stilled kissing me. As soon as he was done he turned off the shower ran a got both of us a towel and put it around me first then put it on him. It took like 2 seconds to do all that! I stepped out and went to go brush my teeth. He did the same then I had to go looking for my stuff. Or what ever was left!

_Edward have you seen my stuff?_

_**Over there in the pile of clothes…and while your at it can you you get me mine to please!**_

_K thanks._

I got my clothes but I forgot that I only brought my slutty top and if I go home to Charlie and he sees that he going to blow! I put my clothes on and then gave Edward his. He change so fast I couldn't see.

_Have you seen my sweater?_

_**I think its here somewhere!?!**_

_I can't find it!_

Then I looked at him and he had it in his hand.

_Give it to me!_

_**Got to come get it!**_

I went over there and he moved. The next time I went to the other spot were he was and hung one arm around his neck and tried to reach my jacket. He was holding it in his hand that was up in the air. I jumped and he kissed me. He put both his hands around my hips and we kissed some more. I stopped and pulled away and grabbed my zebra print jacket before he tried that again.

_Edward its time that we both go home!_

_**Ok… I think Charlie is probably waiting for you to come home!**_

_Yea and I don't want him to get worried!_

He drove me home then he went back to his house!

**REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU WANNA SEE IN THE STORY I COULD REALLY USE SOME HELP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS HELPED OUT BY PURPLEDISPIRITEPINK**


	13. Home at last no very Happy1

_Bella_

_**Edward**_

**Emmet**

_Rosalie_

Alice

_**Carlisle**_

**Jasper**

Charlie and any other cast member

Edward POV

As I was driving home I knew the guys would be waiting for me. I kept thinking what I was going to say. Should I just tell them nothing happened but then they will think I chickened out. I should just tell them it was a long night! I was there I walked out of the car and into the house. The first person I saw was Jasper and he was smiling! then Emmet walked into the room.

**Hey how was your night?**

_**Good you?**_

**You know what I mean!**

_**What?**_

**Did you and Bella get it on!**

_**Uummm…**_

**Ugh did you chicken out?**

_**NO…we had a great time. I just don't want to give you details!**_

**No give details!**

_**Fine we made love ubtil d=she got tired ok… is that enough to know!**_

**I guess but how was she.* I wonder how good she would be if I had sex with her! (he was thinking)***

_**She was great but Emmet keep your thoughts to your self!**_

I hit him on the back of the head then Rosalie came down and did the same!

_You selfish pig!_

**What I do?**

_Duh I was hanging with Alice and she said that when she has here vision she can here people thought and when she told me what you thought I ran down here!_

**Sorry!**

_Humph oh hey Ed-_

_**Im not going to tell you what happened ok!**_

_Fine ill get it out of Bella!_

_**No you wont I don't want my older sister know what I do!**_

_You me who you DO!_

She left but before she did she kicked Emmet in the balls really hard. I thought he was going to cry or something but he did look like he was in pain!

Bella's POV

I walked into the house right after Edwards car was gone and saw my dad with Billy and Jacob. I felt really mad when I saw Jacob for what he did last night at the movies. Edward thought I loved Jacob. Like I would evefr love him he is more like a big little brother to me!

Hey Bella

_Hey jake what you doing here?_

I was waiting for you to come home but you didn't were where you?

I had to make up a excuse and fast!

_I was at a sleepover with Alice and Rosalie!_

Oh did your dad know?

_Umm… yeah_

Ok…just making sure!

I walked into the tv room were Charlie and billy were sitting and waited for something about 3 minutes later when a commercial was on did Charlie come to greet me! Hre gsve me a big hug and then we talked.

So how was your summer with your mom?

_Ok we had a great time… but of course mom was over pretective with the hole Edward thing!_

Thank goodness she was I don't like you to spend all your time with Edward!

_Hey I hang out with my other friends too!_

Like who?

_Alice, Rosalie, mike, eric, Jessica, anglie…do I have to name more!_

But your rarely with them!

_I don't want to fight dad I just got home!!! And we have company!_

I walked to my room and realized that I left my stuff at Rosalie's room. Oh well I thought I walked in my room and there was Alice.

Hey Bella

_Oh good Alice you brought my stuff!_

Yes and we need to talk!

_About what?_

Last night!

_What about last night._

Here take this!

I took it from here hand and looked at it. It was a pregnency test thing. At first I was shocked but then I remembered we didn't use protection. I was so worries!

_You mean I pregnant!?_

I don't know I saw your future which was a couple of month from now and you were throwing up like you had morning sickness!

_Oh!_

I ran to the bath room and got the stuff ready then I took the test. I waited for it to come out….

**HELP ME DECIDE IF SHE SHOULD BE PREGNANT OR WHAT…PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	14. The Test Results!

The way they talk is written like this:

_Bella_

_**Edward**_

**Emmet**

_Rosalie_

Alice

_**Carlisle**_

**Jasper**

Charlie and any other cast member

Bella POV

I look at the test and it said positive! I couldn't believe it I ran out of the bathroom and to Alice she was sitting there waiting.

_Alice!_

Bella you don't look so good you should sit down.

_Its p...p...p...p...p...o...o…o…positive._

I know, we have to tell Edward!

_NO!!!!!_

We have to tell someone, Bella he loves you. You know he will be ok with it!

_Yea but I'm not!_

Well your going to have to get use to it!

_Give me time and then I WILL TELL HIM!!!_

Ok I have to go someone is coming.

She went out the window then I heard a nock on the door. I sat on the bed for a minute then I answered!

_Come in!_

It was Jacob. I just kept thinking to myself not to start to cry.

_Hey Jacob_

Bella you look worried!

_Oh its nothing!_

Ok well tonight my friends are coming over for a block party you want to come

_YES!_

Ok see you tonight.

_Ok_

Jacob left my room and I saw him leave . I sat there for a minute looking at the wall thinking to myself then I saw Alice again. She just looked at me. Then I could tell she was having a vision!

_Alice what is it!_

We need to get you to my place now!

_Why?_

Just come and go tell Charlie to go to Billy's house and you will meet him there later!

_Ok!_

I ran down stairs and went to Charlie he was at the counter sipping on a cup of coffee.

_Dad go to Billy's and I will meet you there._

Ok what time will you be there?

_Not sure I have to make a stop for something!_

Ok see you there!

He left and I went out Alice's car wasn't there I stood there for a minute and then Alice's car showed up. Got in and she went super fast.

_What_

Its not safe for you to be in that town right now!

_Why?_

Ill tell you when we get to my place!

We got there and I got out of the car and went to the door Alice opened the door to the house and I saw Edward. When I saw him I thought I was going to cry but I sucked it up and tried to look him in the eye. I would glance ever sec so he wouldn't ask me whats wrong. He came up to me and hugged me.

_**Bella!**_

_Hey Edward!_

_**Why you here?**_

_Oh so you don't want me to be?_

_**No I want you to but why did Alice bring you?**_

_I don't know!_

Edward I need to talk to you.

_**Ok**_

Edwards POV

I went up stair with alice and she told me that Bella was in danger. Victoria is after her!. And she is under a lot of stress.

_**Why is she under a lot of stress?**_

Im not a loud to tell you, I promised Bella I wouldn't tell you anything!

_**Why?**_

I said too much already!

_**Fine!**_

We walked back down stairs and I went up to Bella. We sat down while Alice explained to everyone that Bella was in danger. She told us that Victoria was backa dn this time with a army! I looked at Bella she looked scarred and worried!

Bella's POV

I was more scarred now not only do I have to look out for my life but also my other life that is inside me! Edward saw how scarred I look and he hugged and and then kissed me soft and gentle on my lips!

_**Bella you cant go to Jacob's tonight!**_

_Ok let me call!_

_**Ok**_

I ran out to the door steps to call it ringed 4 times then someone I didn't reconizeds answered the phone!

*if you want the cullens to stay alive then you will come in the forest tonight alone* the person on the phone said.

_I cant get away!_

*figure it out or you will never see your love again*

He hung up the phone then I put it down. I sat ther for a second then I heard Edward call.

_**Bella!**_

_Coming Edward!_

_**Ok.**_

I went up stairs and then I sat on his couch in his room and then he sat next to me I leaned on him and kissed his cheek. He hugged me gently and thenkissed my cheek. We did that for awhile then It was 6:00 I needed to get out.

_Edward I need a human moment for a second!_

_**Ok the bathroom is down the hall to the left **_

I went out the door and ran down the stairs and took the motocyle Edward bought for me this year and put the helemet on and left. I was hoping no one saw me. I started to cry until I got there. I rode the motocycle on the bike path on the hiking place and when I got there I heard someone voice I turned around and I was amazed at what I saw!

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	15. Surprise Edward!

The way they talk is written like this:

_Bella_

_**Edward**_

**Emmet**

_Rosalie_

Alice

_**Carlisle**_

**Jasper**

Charlie and any other cast member

Bella POV

I saw the creatures eyes they were black. That was the first thing a saw then it came out of the shadow. I couldn't believe it again my face was in horror as I looked at Victoria with a gang behind her. I didn't see the gang at first but then when they stepped out I was scarred at first I just thought it was going to be one person and this was going to be easy but boy was wrong!

Hey Bella how is your life. She said in a mean threatening tone!

_Ok?_

Not for long!

The next thing I knew she was behind me. She was smelling me and then I tried to get away but her gang of new vampires stopped me in a grip. She went back up to me.

Any last words before we kill you and then the Cullen's?

_Leave the Cullen's out of this its between me and you. They only killed James cause of me!_

Well they still did it so they are going to pay the price!

I was trying to get loose but it was no use they were too strong. Then she went to my neck and bit it. I screamed in pain as she started to suck my blood! She stopped for a second. My neck was burning as if it was on fire the only thing I could think was good bye. Then she push me to the side and I hit a tree really hard.

Aw here come your beloved family now!

_NO!!!!_

I couldn't say anything else the younger vampire put his hands over my mouth. I was too weak to move so I just sat there waiting to become a vampire. I was hoping that the venom was still in there so that I could be one instead of dying!

_**BELLA!!!!!!**_

I was on the ground with my head against the tree stump. I wanted to answer but I was too weak. Just saying the last word made me really weak!

Oh no Edward are we to late!?

_No she is still breathing…Edward try doing that venom sucking thing again!_

_**I cant its too late!**_

Then I used all my might to speak!

_Edward look out!!!!*I said as loud as I could talk*_

**Ill get Bella and we'll get her home.**

He said to Edward when he was fighting the gang. I was scarred I was going to lose him. Emmett picked me up and ran. I was so sore but also trying not to scream from the burning pain in my neck. We got to the house and he dropped me off with Esme.

**Esme watch Bella!**

Ok

Then he left I was sitting on the couch still trying not to scream. She put my head up with a pillow and I let out a scream. She did it a little more gently and I still hurt but not as much. She was holding my hand waiting for Carlisle so he could make sure I was still human. Saw Carlisle run down then he bit me. I screamed! He was trying to clean the venom out.

Did you get the venom?

_**I don't know only time can tell… if I didn't she will be a vampire but if I did she would still be human.**_

I kind of hope you didn't because then when we change her it will be more pain and she has already been through this once!

_**Your right I should have left her but then Edward would be furious!**_

Edwards POV

As we were fighting then I just kept thinking about Bella hoping she wasn't a vampire and that Carlisle saved her. Then in the middle of the thought Victoria traded places with one of her gang members.!

Did you miss me?!

_**NO! * I growled***_

But I missed you!

She went up to me and kissed me. Through her but she stopped half way through and her body adjusted to the throw so she had balance!

Now why you don't have any manners for a girl do you!

_**What girl I don't see one I see a desperate person who wants revenge on her probably GAY mate!**_

Who was he gay with then!

_**Laurent!**_

She got really pissed when I said his name and picked me up by my neck. I swung my legs over and kicked her in the head I heard a crack but then her head went back together.

_**ALICE START A FIRE!!!**_

OK!

She started a fire then all of my brothers started to rip pieces of the vampires and through them in the fire I was still fighting Victoria.

So you love her that much!

_**Yes!**_

Oh and let me guess you didn't know she was pregnant!

_**What?**_

Aww she didn't tell you!

_**I don't know what your talking about!**_

Oh well your not the only who has a friend that can tell the future!

_**She isn't pregnant!**_

Umm Edward…!

_**What!**_

She is!

_**OOOOH**_

I was fine with it but I wanted to know at least finally I got really pissed cause if Bella dies she wasn't going to be the only one. My son or daughter would die with her. I finally found a way to kill her I got the tree and landed on her then I took a sharp part of the tree and snapped her neck and threw her in the fire. I ran home to see how Bella was and left the amateur vampires to my siblings! I walked in the door and ran to her side!

_**Is she ok?**_

_**We aren't sure only time will tell if she is dead alive or a vampire!**_

_**Is the baby ok!?**_

_**Baby?**_

_**Yeah well she is pregnant and I want to know if the baby is still alive!**_

I looked at Carlisle and Esme face they were both shocked then he went back to Bella and listened to see if there was something alive in side!

_**UMMM…..**_

**WILL THE BABY SURVIVE OR WILL IT DIES WILL BELLA BE A VAMPIRE? REVIEW SO I CAN RIGHT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	16. Perfectly Fine OK

The way they talk is written like this:

_Bella_

_**Edward**_

**Emmet**

_Rosalie_

Alice

_**Carlisle**_

**Jasper**

Charlie and any other cast member

_**I'm sorry Edward!**_

_**Oh!**_

Sorry honey I know you might have wanted a kid but that's not going to happen yet!

I look at the two of them then looked at Bella I think she was either a sleep or had her eyes close from the pain. I just wanted her to wake up and think she had a bad dream. She turned and looked at me, she was awake I was glad. She gave me a weak smile then I kissed her head.

Bella's POV

I felt so weak and sore but the burning had stop. I felt so tired I didn't want to move. Edward lifted me up and took me up stairs to the bed he got for me when he went hunting. He layed me down and I went to sleep.

The next day I woke up I was still sore but not as weak so I got up and went to take a shower. I got out and got dressed in the clothes they brought for me. I went out of the bathroom and went back to Edward room. He was sitting there. He looked really sad.

_Hey Edward_

_**Hey Bella we need to talk.**_

_Oh…what?_

When he said we need to talk my heart sunk and I thought he was going to split us apart like he did last time.

_**Alice told me you were pregnant!**_

_Ooooh_

_**I'm ok with that but when Victoria threw you across the yard we think we you lost the baby!**_

_Oh_

When he said what Victoria did I winced and remembered the pain.

_**It will be ok Bella!**_

_Actually I'm kind of glad_

_**Why?**_

_I'm not ready to have a kid yet._

_**But once you're a vampire then you cant have kids!**_

_Then we will have one before I become one!_

He perked up when I said that. I Knew the thought of me being a vampire mad him a little angry. I threw my hand over his shoulders and kissed him in the lips!

_**So I guess your still human right!**_

_Yep your skin is still cold!_

He laughed then kissed me. We cuddled for awhile. He didn't want to let go but finally I broke free. I went downs stairs and everyones face was worried. I said hi and everyone looked up at me. They all started to hug me and there faces lit up.

Bella your still human!

_I thought for sure you would be one of us!_

_**How are you feelin?**_

_I'm a little sore and weak but I think I'm fine_

_**That's great!**_

_**Yep she is fine.**_

Edward came up and locked his arms around me. Again he wouldn't let go I do even think he knows im trying to get free! He played with my hair and kissed my neck. His cold lips made me shiver for a second but then I got used to the coldness of his body.

Hey were so sorry to here about the baby!

**Baby?**

_Its fine I wasn't ready any way. I forgot about my actions can have consequences!_

**Wait what baby…I'm so confused!**

_Never mind Emmett!_

_**Just as long as Bella is safe it doesn't matter!**_

You hungry Bella?

_A little!_

Ill make you so breakfast!

_Thanks… and I'm so sorry about this its all my fault I knew I should have told you but I didn't want you involved!_

_**Bella your our family if any thing happens to you its like loosing one of my own!**_

_Thanks but how do you guys put up with me?_

_**Easy we all love you!**_

Edward whispered in my ear._** I love you the most.**_ Then he kissed me and the neck chin cheek and then I the mouth. Back to the teasing I thought! Do I did the same and we both laughed!

So when's the wedding?

_I don't know when ever Edward wants!_

_**Soon! I love you Isabella Swan**_

I melted in his arms and he kissed me!

_I love you Edward Cullen!_

_I kissed him and we smiled!_

FINALLY I FINISHED THE STORY THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUAL SO MAKE SURE TO KEEP LOOKING AT MY PAGE TO SEE NEW STORIES! REVIEW ASAP!


End file.
